Wraparound closures are well-known in the art as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,379,218, 3,455,336, 3,530,898, 3,770,556 and 4,366,201. The formation of branch-off configurations are also known, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,415. In general, wraparound closures have been made of heat-recoverable material and the environmental protection of the substrate is generally provided by recovering the wraparound tightly around the substrate and providing an environmental seal with the substrate by use of various sealants and adhesives, such as hot melt adhesives. The above closures generally provide very good environmental protection for the substrate but are not conveniently opened or re-entered for access to the substrate. Re-entry into such closures has usually been by destruction of the closure or a portion thereof which makes it impractical to re-close the closure. In general, a new closure must be applied to the substrate after re-entry. Other conventional closures are tubular types, which cannot be re-used after removal, and mechanical types, which are bolted together and are re-usable but are time-consuming in disassembly and re-assembly.